Moonlight Walks
by marceline799
Summary: Finnceline. Finn and Marceline continuously go on walks and sing as they go.


Finn sat ontop of the Tree house. Watching the view as he waited. Birds flew by, saying hello. He waved and greeted them back. Jake popped his head out of the window, below Finn. "Finn, what are you doing?!" he yelled,

"Waiting for Marcy!"

"Don't you want dinner?!"

"No thanks!" Finn finished, Jake rolled his eyes and went back inside. The sun started to set. Finn looked up ahead and saw Marceline making her way to the Tree fort. He stood up and climbed down the tree. As she reached his house, he had reachd the ground. They stood infront of each other. "Hi Marceline,"

"Hey Finn, you ready to go?"

"Sure," Finn and Marceline started to walk.

"So Marceline,"

"Yeah?"

"What have you been up to?"

"Oh you know, the usual,"

"Bass playing?"

"Yeah," they walked for a little bit longer, "so, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much, the usual adventuring and monster slaying,"

"Sure sure,"

"How's Schwabl?"

"He's fine, got him a new chew toy,"

"Oh cool,"

"How's Jake?"

"He's fine, wont stop eating though," he rolled his eyes,

"Usual Jake, then?" she laughed,

"Yeah," they talked for a bit longer. After a while, they walked back to the Tree house. "Well, that was fun," Marceline smiled, Finn opened the front door,

"Yeah it was, we should do this all the time,"

"Yeah sure, I'll come pick you up tomorrow night,"

"Okay, see you then,"

"Bye Finn,"

"Bye," Finn walked inside and closed the door behind him, he looked through the door's window and watched Marceline fly back to her house. "Ahhh.. Crud, now I'm hungry,"

Finn and Jake came back from their adventure. Beemo walked up to them "hello boys," it greeted. They both flopped onto the couch. "Hey Beemo," they groaned,

"You two look tired," it giggled,

"Ya think?" Jake burried his face in a cushion,

"I'll make dinner," Beemo walked to the kitchen, Finn immediately sat up,

"What?! What time is it?"

"Well it's not adventure time, that's for sure," Jake moaned,

"It is 6:30pm," beemo piped up,

"Oh math! I gotta get ready," Finn ran into the bathroom and got unchanged, turned the nozel and had a shower. He sprinted into his bedroom, got changed and ran downstairs, swung the door open and saw Marceline, just about to knock. "Woah, that was fast," she laughed, Finn blushed,

"Heh.. Yeah," he nervously laughed,

"Anyways... I brought my axe bass," she held it up,

"Oh cool, we can sing and stuff at your place,"

"If we did that, I would have just left it at the house,"

"Oh,"

"I was thinking we'd like walk and sing,"

"Oh yeah, sure," he smiled and closed the door behind him.

As they walked, Marceline took out her axe from behind her back and strummed a few strings. Finn started off first,

"Two bros going on a walk," he sang,

"Forever besties," she joined in,

"With the stars above,"

"And the moon shining down,"

"Going on a walk with my biffle,"

"Nothing could be better,"

"You playing your axe,"

"And you singing along,"

"With my bestie!" they sang in sync,

"Strolling along the grass," he sang

"Heading toward mystery,"

"Not knowing what's ahead,"

"But nothing can hurt us,"

"What does it matter?"

"Who cares when I'm.."

"With my bestie!" they both sang,

"Drop it!" Finn queued for Marceline to start rapping,

"What does it matter when I'm with my bestie? Nothing at all can test me. When I'm with my biffle, nothing can stifle. What does it matter, when we're together,"

"What?!"

"We're besties! We're besties! Yeah, that's right! We're besties! And nothing can stop me when I'm.."

"With my bestie!" they finally sang in sync together, they both laughed and fell to the floor, clutching their stomachs. "That was awesome," Finn giggled,

"I know right, we need to do this way more often,"

"Defs... Pinky promise?"

"Really, Finn? Pinky promise?"

"Come on!"

"Okay fine," Marceline held out her pinky, Finn held it with his,

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise," Marceline and Finn layed there for a few more minutes and slowly made their way back to the Tree house.

A year later, Finn and Marceline went on a walk with each other every night for the whole twelve months, still singing songs with eachother. Finn was getting ready to go for a walk with Marceline again. She picked him up and they went for a walk again. They tried to think of a song. "I can't think of anything," Finn looked at her, Marceline sighed. They saw a tree ahead. She walked over to it and sat underneath it, taking out her bass. Finn sat next to her. She strummed it slowly for a few minutes. She started,

"Sitting under a tree," she sung,

"Lookin' up at the stars, don't ya see?" he joined in,

"Trying to make up rhymes,"

"Doin' it all the times,"

"But all we can come up with is junk,"

"Don't ya see that it's bunk,"

"We try and try,"

"But all we do is sigh and sigh,"

"We should be able to come up with is somethin',"

"But all we come up with is nothin',"

"It's bunk,"

"Don't you see that it's junk," he finished. They sat there, trying to think of something. Only just realizing that they just did. They stared at eachother, Finn and Marceline laughed, her holding her hands over her mouth. "Ahhh.. We're weirdos," Finn snorted,

"True," they both sat there looking at eachother, then looking up at the stars. Slowly falling asleep.

Finn slowly woke up, realizing it was nearly day time, he rolled over and saw Marceline still lying next to him, with her mouth wide open, snoring. Finn laughed and sat up. He quickly realized that the sun was about to rise, remembering that Marceline can't come in contact with it. He quickly shook her, "Marceline, wake up!" he shook her, she ignored him and rolled over. The sun was seconds from rising. He quickly reacted and rolled her into the shadow of the tree. The sun rose and luckily didn't come in contact with her. "Phew!" Finn layed down next to her, she turned to him, still sleeping and wrapped her arm around him. Finn blushed. But still knowing that she didn't realize what she was doing.

She slowly woke up and looked up at him, then looked down and saw her arm around him. She quickly took her arm away and sat up "Sorry," she tucked her hair behind her ear,

"Heh, it's okay," he replied, Marceline looked around,

"How did we get to this side of the tree?" she looked around to the spot that they layed at the night before. She hissed at the sun as it sizzled her skin. She hurriedly pulled her face back behind the tree and dug her face into Finn's stomach to stop the sizzling. "Are you okay?!" he pulled her head up off his stomach and looked at her face, quickly sitting up. Her face was slowly healing, the last burns disappearing. "Yeah... Yeah, I-I'm fine," they stared at eachother for a moment, getting lost in eachother's eyes. Marceline snapped back to reality and shook her head. "Woops," she laughed, Finn smiled at her and slowly went red. They sat awkwardly for a moment. Often making eye contact but quickly looking away after. "I guess I have to get back, Jake is gonna be asking questions," he scratched the back of his head, standing back up,

"Yeah yeah, ofcourse," she stood up infront of him,

"Wait, how are you going to get home?"

"I don't know,"

"I think I have something in my pack," he rummudged through his back pack and pulled out a blanket, "here," he placed the blanket over her head, which perfectly covered her completely. He neatened it out, "There," he smiled,

"Thanks, I guess I'll get going,"

"Yeah, me too,"

"I'll bring back the blanket tomorrow,"

"No, that's okay. You keep it,"

"Oh okay, thanks," They both waved goodbye and walked back home.

After a few months, Finn and Marceline once again met up for a midnight walk. They made their way to a cave but not Marceline's. They walked up to it and broke out in song,

"Going up to a cave," Finn started,

"Seeing if we can save," Marceline sung after,

"Are we gonna do it?"

"I don't know, let's slay it,"

"Taking out my sword," Finn pulled it out,

"Let's start a war,"

"You pulling out your axe,"

"Let's do it to the max," Marceline got her axe ready, they walked in, slicing monsters in half, still singing,

"Gonna do some damage," Finn sliced it in half,

"See if we can manage," she kicked one out the way and hit it over the head with her axe,

"Of course we are," he found treasure,

"Well duh!" Marceline ended the song, walking up behind Finn. She looked down at the treasure, "wow,"

"Let's go to the beach!" Finn put all the treasure in his backpack.

Marceline picked up Finn, flew them out of the cave and placed him on the sand. "There's a jetti," Finn pointed to it, they both walked to the jetti and sat at the very edge of it. They took off their shoes, placing them beside themselves. The waves splashed at their feet. "What time is it?" Marceline smirked at him,

"Music time!" he smiled back,

"Relaxing by the ocean," she started,

"Kickin' up our feet," he splashed his feet around,

"Going by the motion,"

"Going by the beat,"

"Watching the whales swim by,"

"Watching people surf,"

"Let's see how high we can fly,"

"High up from the turf," Finn looked up at Marceline as she dragged him into the sky, throwing him up in the air and perfectly landing him in her arms,

"Up to the clouds," she continued,

"Being dragged along,"

"Seeing lots of mounts,"

"And singing along,"

"Going back down to the sea," Marceline flew back down to the beach and placed him on the sand,

"I see some horses," Finn pointed to them,

"Let's be free," she finished, they both ran to the horses. Hijacked them and rode them around the grasslands until dawn.

A couple of weeks later, Finn and Marceline sat ontop of the Tree house instead of going for a walk. It wasn't night time yet but Marceline decided to come earlier. They watched the sun set. Finn smiled at Marceline. "The sun is moving down," he sang softly,

"People start to sleep,"

"Alot of them have crowns,"

"And alot are sheep,"

"Stars start to appear," Finn looked up, noticing the first star,

"Streets become quiet,"

"People start to disappear,"

"Let's start a riot," she looked at him and smirked, Finn was surprised but still agreed. Marceline picked him up and flew them both down to the Candy Kingdom streets where all the Candy people were going into their homes, about to go to bed. "How are we gonna start a riot?" Finn whispered to her, both hiding behing a building,

"Like this," she whispered back, slowly disappearing. Finn looked around trying to see where she went. Two banana guards ahead were talking while Marceline was preparing her devious plan. "Do you know what I haven't seen in a while?" the first guard asked,

"No, what?" the other one asked,

"A sheep,"

"A sheep?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen one in a while,"

"Why would you mention sheep?"

"Cause I saw one yesterday,"

"Why would you say that you haven't seen one in a while when you just saw one yesterday?"

"I don't know, just trying to make a conversation, sheesh," they stopped talking and went back to their job. Finn still hadn't seen Marceline yet. She suddenly appeard behind him. He turned around. "AH-!" she quickly covered his mouth. "Why did you come up behind me like that?!" he whispered,

"Shhh,"

"What?" he looked back at the banana guards, she pointed upwards so he would look above the banana guards. While he was lost in the banana guard's conversation, he hadn't noticed that she had set up a trap. A piano was tied to a rope, dangling above their heads. "What the?!" Finn gasped,

"It's cool, right?"

"Isn't that going to hurt them?"

"Probably," she shrugged it off, she turned her head around the corner and clicked her fingers, Finn watched as a little flame appeared on the rope and snapped it. The piano fell down onto them, Finn covered his eyes as they screamed. Marceline covered her mouth so she could stop herself from cackling too hard. "Marceline!" he whispered with anger,

"What?" she laughed,

"That's not cool,"

"Come on, they'r bananas. They're fine," she crossed her arms laughing, "I could have done much worse,"

"Exactly! They're bananas! Bananas get smushed!" They looked back around the corner and saw the banana guards crawling out ftom the wreckage. "See! They're fine!" Marceline gestured to them, just being bruised. Finn humphed. Candy People started rushing out of their homes to see what had happened. They all argued to point out who it was. They all agreed it was a monster and all pulled out torches and pitch forks, "L ET'S START A RIOT!" one of them screamed. Marceline laughed, "and that's how you start a riot," she scoffed. The Candy people continued their riot as Finn and Marceline flew back to the Tree house.

A couple of months later, The grasslands people held a carnival, it was held at midnight and nearly everyone went. There were rides and everything. Finn, Marceline, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, Bonnibel and Jake's kids all went together. Bonnibel, Jake and Lady Rainicorn all went off together while Finn and Marceline walked off. "Lot's of toys," Marceline sang as she passed the stalls,

"Lots of games," Finn looked at a balloon game,

"Lots of noise,"

"Lots of names,"

"People on rides,"

"People eating food,"

"The smell of fries,"

"Let's have fun, dude,"

"I see a ferris wheel,"

"I see some cars,"

"I see some deals,"

"I want some bars,"

"Let's go on a ride first,"

"Well which one, Mapple?"

"I need to crave my thirst,"

"There's a candy apple," he pointed to a stand, they both bought one,

"This is really sticky," she continued to sing,

"It is red," he licked his candy apple,

"I'm just really picky," she poked at it,

"You may aswell be dead," he sang sarcastically,

"Let's just go on a ride," she threw her apple in the bin,

"How about that ride, sis?" he pointed to bumber cars,

"I saw a kid cry,"

"He was just being a priss,"

"This is bunk,"

"Yeah, let' leave,"

"Do you wanna trash this junk?"

"Let's do it naive,"

"Nah, let's be annoying,"

"Better than being boring," Finn finished off, they both ran to a clown game, which Finn shivered at. They snuck behind the games and pulled off two clown heads, they opened they're mouths and acted like the other plastic clowns and turned their heads at the same pace. Two Candy people came over and played the game, they sprayed water into the clown's mouths, Finn and Marceline glared at eachother, knowing what to expect. The two Candy people moved down to Finn and Marceline, they started to spray the water into their mouths. All of a sudden, Marceline jumped up and scared them. They accidently sprayed Marceline's crotch as they screamed, running away. She turned to Finn and crouched down, holding her head in her hands. "Are you okay?" he asked, she didn't reply. He shuffled closer to her, "It doesn't look that bad," he placed his hand on her shoulder, she glared at him, knowing it did look like she peed herself. "Come on," he stood up and held out his hand, she slowly grabbed it and with the other hand, she covered her crotch. They both walked to the bathroom.

After ten minutes, she came back out without the wet patch. "Heh, you okay?" he teased her,

"Shut up," she ignored him and avoided eye contact,

"Awe, come on! It wasn't that bad," he smiled,

"I'm not talking to you," she crossed her arms,

"Come on! tickle tickle!" he poked her stomach and tickled her,

"HA HA HA HA! NO NO! STOP STOP! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" she struggled to get away, he kept tickling her, laughing as she was. "NO NO STOP! HA HA HA HA HA! STOOOP!" she kept struggling. He quickly wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't get away and sweeped her off her feet. She was now laying in his arms, staring up at him. "Uh.." she kept staring up, he smiled down at her. They both blushed. She quickly stood up and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I-I umm.. I-I didn't.." Marceline stuttered, Finn laughed,

"Come on," he grabbed her hand as she was completely dumb struck, dragging her behind him. He took her to the ferris wheel. "Two please," he told the ticket master, he gave him five dollars and they both sat down on the large ferris wheel, it was so big that it reached the clouds. Marceline was still blushing. "You okay?" Finn chuckled,

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm good. It's all good,"

"Are you sure? You're face is really red," as Finn said that, her face became even more red, "woah," I've never seen you so red before," he laughed,

"SHUT UP!" she defended herself,

"Calm down, I'm only teasing," Marceline was still embarrassed. Finn looked over at her, she obviously wasn't relaxing. He quickly leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned to him, shocked. "What?" he smiled,

"W-Why did y-you just do that?"

"I never knew you got flustered so easily, holy cow," he laughed, she sank into the chair, she looked over at him as he was looking up at the stars, she brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them.

After Marceline was embarrassed, they both went on a rollercoaster. Almost forgetting what happened. Almost. As they got off after all the screaming and fun, they remembered straight away. She became weird again. "Let's go to the Tree fort and hang out,"

"Yeah... Okay," she picked him up and flew to the top of the Tree house. They both sat in silence, watching the carnival from a distance. "Marceline?" Finn looked at her, she was closing her eyes, lying on he back and facing the sky. "Yeah?"

"Can we real talk for a sec?" he asked,

"Sure," she sat up,

"Okay.. Um, why were you so flustered at the carnival? You're not usually like that when I do that sort of thing,"

"Well... I- Uh.."

"Is it because you... Like me?"

"Finn..."

"What is it? You can tell me,"

"I have to go,"

"Wait! Marcy!" Finn watched as she flew off.

That night, Finn couldn't sleep or eat. He wanted to know what Marceline was thinking last night. It was morning and Finn was really tired from not sleeping, Jake never came back from the carnival. He told Finn that he was going to stay at Lady Rainicorn's. Finn thought about Marceline all day.

That night, Finn waited for Marceline. Mostly answers. He waited and waited. She wasn't there. He couldn't see her in the distance. "Where is she?" Finn sang, "She should be here. Why didn't she come see me? Is she near? Is she just late? Does she even like me? I thought we were mates. Did something happen? Should I check on her? Is she just napping? Or should I just not bother? I wonder if she knows that I like her? Or did it become awkward between us? I need to go check on her. Something might have happened," Finn finished singing and ran outside, heading toward Marceline's cave.

He ran inside, "Marceline!" he called. He ran toward her house and knocked on her door. No answer. "Marcy! We need to talk!" he turned the handle and it swung open. The place was trashed. "Oh no," Finn searched the house, trying to find Marceline. He looked everywhere. "Where are you?!" he saw a note on her fridge. He walked up to it and read it. It was a suicide note. "No.." Finn fell to the floor and sobbed. "No!" he cried. After a few minutes, he picked himself up, tears still pouring down his face. He read the note again. He realized something. It wasn't her writing "What?" Finn looked at the hand writing closely. "Oh glob," he sighed, annoyed. He ran out of the cave, leaving the note on the fridge. He realized who's hand writing it was.

He ran into the forest and came up to a house. He crept around and looked inside the window, inside was a basement door, wide open. Then he realized, the window was wide open too. He crawled through and walked up to the basement door.

Down the long stair case, was a huge lair. Where Marceline was tied up and kept. She softly sang. "Finn... Finney Winney... He should be here. I wonder where he is? Is he even coming? Does he know how I feel? I wonder if my wounds will heal?.." She looked down at her body, she had bruises all over her and wounds down her arms and legs. She was weak and couldn't move. She was depressed and couldn't be bothered doing anything about it. She honestly couldn't care less if she died. Suddenly, Finn came rolling down the stairs with Ash chasing after him with a metal rod. "Finn!" she yelled, weakily. "Marceline!" he called after her, trying not to get hit at the same time. In the middle of the lair was a large lava pit. "Finn! Look out!" Marceline warned him as he was rolling toward it. Finn jumped up and retrieved his Finn sword. He ran toward Ash and they both attacked eachother. After they finished, Finn stood up and Ash was on the floor, hopefully dead. Finn had cuts and bruises all over him. "Finn! I'm so glad you came!" Marceline cried,

"I'm so glad you're not dead!" he walked up to her and untied her. They hugged. Marceline looked up. "Finn! Look behind you!" Ash ran toward Finn, he dodged and tackled him into the lava pit. "NO!" Marceline screamed, she fell to the floor. Suddenly, Jake bardged through the door and jumped into the lava pit. "Jake! No!" Marceline tried stopping him but it was too late. They were both gone. Marceline sobbed on the floor. She crawled over to the edge of the lava pit and looked inside. Suddenly, Finn and Jake stretched out of the pit causing Marceline to fall back. "FINN! JAKE!" they climbed out, Finn picked up Marceline mid- air, put her in his lap and Jake sprinted out of the house. "Finn! You saved me!" Marceline cried tears of joy, she leaned in and kissed Finn, he was surprised at first but slowly kissed back as Jake was still sprinting away from the house. They pulled away from eachother. Jake started to slow down. "I'll leave you two alone," Jake shrunk down and walked away, leaving Finn and Marceline in eachother's arms. She smiled at him, pulled him through the air and started singing,

"Finn, you saved me," she sung,

"Anything for my Marcy,"

"Let's go for a flight,"

"In the middle of the night,"

"Ill make it up for the one I missed,"

"Anything for your bliss,"

"I'll take you to islands,"

"We can make amends,"

"I'll float you down to this tree," she placed him on a branch on a small island,

"Where we can watch the sea,"

"One day, we'll be wed,"

"We'll be able to say we made it,"

"You'd get down on one knee,"

"We'll pay the fee,"

"You'd get me a ring,"

"And I'd be your king," they sat together on that tree, knowing that they're future together was set.


End file.
